The Land of No Return
by EndlessWolves
Summary: Two ordinary high school teens have an ordinary life. They were no one special at all just average; talking about Rise of the Guardians at lunch and hanging out. Nothing could go wrong right? Wrong. Instead, their lives are twisted around as they are sucked into the Rise of the Guardians world. Just how will they survive? There is just one question. "Will they ever get home?"
1. Prologue: Just, what happened to us?

**Title:** The Land of No Return.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**lolanice:**

**Hey guys! Myself (Lolanice or just plain Lola, and EndlessWolves or EndWolf) are doing a fabulous story about two girls who get stuck in the Rise of the Guardians world! We will try to upload once a week, so do not worry about reminding us! Enjoy, and keep on howling and meowing ;)**

**EndlessWolves:**

**I have no part in writing the prologue, L****olanice** wrote it. I have just edited the parts. We are going to write one chapter each. Next time I will write the chapter. Our characters, Lola is based on lolanice and I am based on Tala in real life. I Hope you enjoy the story, and keep on Meowing and Howling!

**Edit: 6/22/2014 - Tina Coin is also based on Lola's and my friend in Real Life.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: YES! We own ROTG, this is the best day ever! Yea, like that would ever happen. No, we do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

******(I will reply to all of my reviewers each chapter! The only review that I will not reply to is ourselves.)**

**Replies: None**

* * *

**Writer: ****lolanice**

******Editor: EndlessWolves**

******Extra: None**

_(Extra means that there is a hint of their writing inside of this chapter.)_

* * *

**Summary:** Two ordinary high school teens have an ordinary life. They were no one special at all just average; talking about Rise of the Guardians at lunch and hanging out. Nothing could go wrong right? Wrong. Instead, their lives are twisted around as they are sucked into the Rise of the Guardians world. Just how will they survive? There is just one question. "Will they ever get home?"

**OC Main Characters:**

- Tala Wolf (Main Character)

- Lolanice (Lola) Snow (Main Character)

**Important OC Characters: **(Anyone below this line is the least Main Character, Tala and Lola are the main ones but that doesn't mean they are not important!)

-Tina Coin (Introduced in Chapter 4: The Sleepy, Sandy Girl)

- ? ? - (Mysterious Character made an appearance in Chapter 3: Fear will strike her heart and introduced in (Chapter unavailable))

**OC Side Characters:**

- Old Woman. (Introduced in Chapter 2_:_Where is Tala?)

- Teacher (Flashback in Prologue: Just what Happened to us?)

**Paring(s): (Might involve light romance.)**

OC X Jack Frost X OC, OC X Bunnymund.

**Partners: (Partners mean that they are seen together most of the time, but not in a romance way.)**

Sandy and OC

**Rise of the Guardian's Characters seen so far:**

Jamie Bennett: (Introduced in Chapter 1: Where am I?)

Sophie Bennett: (Introduced in Chapter 1:Where am I? )

Mrs. Bennett (Lorinda): Jamie and Sophie's Mom (Mentioned in Chapter 1: Where am I? and introduced in Chapter: 3 Fear will strike her heart.)

The Guardians: (Introduced in Chapter 5: The Guardians!)

* * *

_"I remember as if it was almost yesterday."_

* * *

**Prologue: **Just what Happened to us?

* * *

Walking in the halls at lunch, were people walking out of their own classrooms to go to their lockers or where ever people go to during lunch. It was just busy and crowded, a typical school day.

A girl name Lola is walking fast to catch up with her friend, Tala. She has her neon green binder that she always carries in her left hand and her lunch swinging from side to side in her other hand.

She finally gets to Tala's locker. "Hey!" says Tala. She closes her locker. In her hand, is her Ipod she carries everywhere and her lunch pail also swinging from side to side.

"Post any new stories Lola?" asked Tala grinning.

"Absolutely!" said Lola grinning back. "I have made a story about the wind and Jack!" she added.

"Cool! May I see it?" asked Tala happily.

"Sure!" Said Lola in return.

Lola took her IPod and searched. When she found the story, she returned it over to Tala and smiled happily. As Tala was reading, they decided to sit in their normal spot (in the cafeteria) and talk more. Once they got there, they started to talk and talk about how cute Jack Frost was. They then talked about how they met as they thought back on the memories.

**-Flashback-**

_As Lola sat in English class, she was terribly bored. She had no one to talk to. Then her teacher asked them all to talk with their desk partner.  
She then learned a lot about her partner Tala, and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere for lunch. Days later, this was a regular plan.  
_

**-Flashback ends- **

They both giggled at each other and continued eating and talking about Rise of the Guardians and Jack Frost. The five-minute bell rung and they quickly ran up to their next period classes.

Tala waved goodbye and asked if she wanted to come over after school to hang out. As Lola nodded her head, they both smiled and ran off to their classes.

**-At Tala's house-**

"Thanks for letting me come over!" said Lola as she sank into Tala's couch.

"How bought we watch Rise of the Guardians again?" suggested Tala, already knowing Lola had watched it.

"Okay!" smiled Lola excitingly. Tala put the disk in the movie player and sat beside Lola.

**That is when the movie started…**

The girls were already smiling knowing what would happen. They both watched it and laughed at every part. When the movie was almost done, the girls sighed not wanting it to end.

"Don't end movie!" begged Tala knowing it would anyway.

A voice rang out of nowhere. _"It does not have to..."_

Tala's heart skipped a beat as she went to investigate the sound. Then Lola was all alone. She heard another voice quietly whisper _"No...escape..."_ She was in shock.

Tala came slowly down the stairs shivering. She just checked the outside porch and around the house to see if, there was anyone but there was no one. Rubbing her arm with one hand, something she did when she was nervous, she asked herself a question. Where had that voice come from? It sounded familiar. She went back to her friend. She noticed Lola was in shock as her jaw stayed hung open. Before Tala could say a word, a humming sound appeared and before they knew it, they went into a bright light...

* * *

**That's all for now. Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Keep on Howling and Meowing!**

**Your writers,**

**lolanice**

**EndlessWolves **


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Title: **The Land of No Return

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hey Guys! Here is the official first chapter! We have now gotten two Followers! So thank you. Oh, do not be afraid if you spot a spelling error, tell us right away and ill fix it! On another side note, this is officially, my first story that I am posting on FanFiction. I have made stories before but never posted...Anyways, I hope you enjoy and keep on Howling & Meowing!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! ****I would like to thank EndlessWolves for doing this chapter... She has come a long way...Also, if you have not followed me. Be sure to ****check out my stories. Thanks! Keep on Howling, Meowing and read on! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ...Does it look like we own it? No we do not own ROTG!**

* * *

**Replies: None**

* * *

**Writer (Editor): EndlessWolves**

**Extra: None**

* * *

_"Those days we had where everything was simple."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Where am I?

* * *

**- Tala Wolf -**

**Dream:**

_Falling…_

It is the first thing I remember...

_Falling into white abyss…_

I do not know how long we have been falling...but it feels like a long time. I remember me opening my eyes weakly as I stared over at my friend.

She wore a purple sweater and black soccer shorts. Her skin was tan but pale at the same time, on her feet she had white socks and neon pink sneakers with grey and neon green laces. Her eyes were closed but I knew when they opened they were brilliantly green. Her blond hair sprawled out and moving as a slight breeze ruffled us. Where ever the wind came from that is. Also, her black headband was on her head keeping the hair out of her eyes.

I wondered if she was okay and why she was not moving…

Why wouldn't she open her eyes? I wanted to scream out her name but no words came out of my mouth. It was just blank.

I looked so different than her. Instead of green, my eyes were brown, unlike her blond hair; my hair was the darkest brown. My skin was pale and I wore a blue sweater with a white T-shirt underneath, my leggings were black and I had white socks on my feet with light gray running shoes and as for accessories, I wore a simple silver chain with nothing on it and a black and purple watch on my right wrist.

I took deep breaths but even a deep breath took a little out of me. My arm reached out to grab Lola, but each time failing and that is when the surroundings changed…

_**Black abyss…**_

_**Everything was black...**_

_Like there was no one here._

_Like there was no world, just us._

I saw my friend Lola standing a few feet away from me, including me standing far away. Just how exactly are we standing when we just fell? It is just as a crazy dream would do.

However, every time I made a move towards her. Lola just seemed to move further away. This kept happening until I decided to run to her. Nothing seemed to matter as long as I got to her. That is when she disappeared and a voice whispered...

_"The girl who calls herself the Wolf will run after the Rabbit, but failing to do so, will change the girl, she will be hurt and abandoned_ _through her trials. She must learn to hope before fear strikes her heart and while you keep running. The girl with the Frost and Wind will disappear from the Wolf's life; choose wisely, Companion of Hope..."_

**End of Dream:**

Then there was nothing…

_Silence..._

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a clearing. The moon twinkled and shined above. I stood up into a sitting position and looked around. Trees surrounded me in a circle with a small river flowing in a lake. Stars shined bright in the sky and reflected of the frozon waters. Snow littered the ground and trees as cold air breezed through, making my breath foggy.

I was alone. There was just me, no one else. I stood up weakly and looked around for Lola. Each step I made, crunched the snow underneath my feet.

"Lola!" I yelled.

"Anyone here?" I yelled out.

However, there was no answer. My voice just echoed through the woods. Slowly and weakly, I stood up to balance myself out.

I shook my head as I thought about what just happened. I remember us watching Rise of the Guardians and it was almost over but then there was that voice.

"_It doesn't have to be." _

'What did that mean? Just where am I?' I shook my head from the thoughts as I continued thinking on what happened. I remember going upstairs and looking around for the voice and when I came back down the stairs…I saw Lola in shock for some reason...Then there was a flash of light, and now I am here? Did I get teleported? I shook my head. There is no such thing as teleportation. It is as if I am in some kind of movie…

_You do not know how right I am..._

So, what about that dream...it was so bizarre. I was falling and Lola was with me and everything was white...but it turned black right? Then Lola was in front of me and I could not reach her. She just disappeared and...I closed my eyes and tried to remember that voice.

_"The girl who calls herself the Wolf will run after the Rabbit, but failing to do so, will change the girl, she will be hurt and abandoned_ _through her trials. She must learn to hope before fear strikes her heart and while you keep running. The girl with the Frost and Wind will disappear from the Wolf's life; choose wisely, Companion of Hope..."_

'_Companion of Hope, The girl who calls herself the Wolf, run after the Rabbit, hurt,__ abandoned,__ learn to hope, fear, the girl with the Frost and Wind will disappear...'_

It is like a prophecy, what does it mean? _Companion of Hope. _What does hope have to do with anything? What did the voice mean by companion? Did that mean I am going to have a friend by my side? Was that Lola? Who is the girl with the frost and wind? Also, the girl who calls herself the wolf must be...Was it me? I mean yea sure, my last name is Wolf but that does not mean anything. It is like saying, Lola's last name Snow is related to frost and cold weather. If I were the wolf why the hell, would I chase after a rabbit in the first place? I am not hurt, I am not abandoned, I have hope to figure out what's going on, right? The only thing I am fearing now is…How did I end up here and where's Lola?

I sighed as I spoke aloud. "Might as well, find out where I am..."

I continued yelling into the forest for Lola but either she was too far away or she somehow pranked me. This is a great trick.

"Oh Lola, if this is a prank, I'm going to freak..." I muttered under my breath.

I wondered what my parents would think. Did they notice I was gone? Of course, they must have noticed! They're probably worried sick. Just how long have I been here? Minutes, hours? I was so going to be grounded…I groaned.

I continued walking...I was so tired, cold and done. I just want to go home. Isn't there a Town nearby? All I see is trees and more snow! Yelling out in frustration, I sat myself down on a big flat rock as I used my hand to push the snow away.

I cannot just sleep here though. I need to keep going...

I sighed as I stood up again and continued walking. Cricket noises filled the air as I walked. I did not know where I was going, hopefully not deeper into the woods. I stopped. 'Maybe I should climb a tree? I always used to climb trees when I was smaller, well I lied. I do climb trees but smaller ones and they were lined up against the gates of the school I used to go to. There isn't many gates, just how would I get up to the first branch?' I thought.

I looked up at the trees and just as I expected, branches were everywhere that I could not reach. I tried to give this a shot anyways. I bended my knees and jumped high into the air.

"Whoa!" I yelled out as my hands found the branch. Kicking my legs against the tree to keep myself from falling, I pulled myself on a thick branch and took deep breaths before I looked at the snow covered ground in confusion. I was several feet off the ground. I did not think that would work. This is not normal, humans cannot jump that high!

'Deep breaths Tala, keep yourself together...' I thought but in reality, I was screaming.

I was not really, afraid of heights. Not like Bunnymund on the sleigh. I laughed at one of the parts, when Jack tricked Bunny into thinking that he could not fly, pretending to fall off the sleigh. That was funny but also really, mean. I shook my head. Now is not the time to be thinking about my favorite movie.

I then slowly crouched on the tree and reached for the next branch pulling myself up on the thick branches of the tree. When I thought I was high enough. I pulled the leaves and branches apart, making some snow to fall out of the tree as I looked out.

It was beautiful. Trees were everywhere in the forest, and almost seemed to go on forever in the silence of the night. The only thing I could really see was the moon and stars but as I looked around, I saw lights up ahead. A smile lit my features.

I yelled out excitedly, "A Town!"

It seemed only a few miles off. I looked at my watch; it was 8:00 PM… I should be able to get to the town in an hour and soon I will finally get some answers about where I am.

Slowly, I climbed down the big tree and started once again walking and as I walked I left a trail of chunks of wood, and made marks on the trees so that I would not lose my way when returning to town.

**8: 58 PM**

I was so tired of walking. I just wanted to sleep and rest. I was almost ready to stop for rest when I heard something zoom by…almost as if the sound was a car on a road. My brown eyes winded. I thought to myself, 'Car, on a road!' As I looked up through the trees, I seen a road, and other cars driving by quickly. I ran outside and out of the woods until I stood beside the road. Glad to finally be out of the woods. Do not get me wrong. I love wildlife but when you are out on your own out there. It is somewhat lonely. No wonder Jack felt this way.

I then started to follow the road and as I got slowly to my destination of the town, a sign became visible.

_Burgess Pennsylvania Population: 335 _**(1)**

I zoned out when I read that message. '_Pennsylvania? I am in the states! I was in Canada, how did I cross the border? and I didn't know there was a Burgess in Pennsylvania. Virginia maybe.' _I mentally screamed.

"This is a dream, Tala not real!" I screamed in my head.

'And Burgess? Isn't that the place, Jack Frost was born?' I shook my head in disbelief, as I walked into the small town.

I looked around. The town was very simple. There were not many people out since it was late but lucky for me. I heard a shout out by a fifteen year old-looking boy. "Sophie!" He was too far out for me to see properly.

"Yes?" (A girl who looked about seven years old) asked the boy.

"Mom says it's time to come in." The boy said

"Awe, why?" Sophie asked the boy.

"Because it's late and Mom and I say so.," The boy said while crossing his arms.

"Okay, Fine." – Sophie said sadly.

"Hey wait!" I yelled out, catching the boy and girl's attention as I ran over to them and as I got closer, I was able to get a closer look at what they looked like. The boy was wearing a light blue coat with blue jeans and gray boots. His brown eyes looked at me questionably. He also looked very pale and his hair was brown. The girl was another story, she had blond hair, green eyes and pale skin like the boy. She wore a pink coat and green leggings.

"Can we help you?" The boy asked.

I hesitated. 'What should I tell him? I can't just say that I was watching a movie with a friend and ended up in a forest, right? I mean he might think I am mental and crazy, I barely know what happened myself.' I thought before shaking my head, as much as I hated this I had to lie.

"Yea, um sorry for bothering you, I know it's late but I really don't know what I do."I told him.

They gave me confused and worried looks my way before the boy asked me in question "You are not bothering us at all, what do you need?"

"Well um, I'm kind of lost, I don't know where I am, and I mean I know I'm in Burgess but I don't live here, the last thing that I remember is awakening in those woods over there." I answered him. Well, it was not really lying. It is somewhat true. I then shook my head, before I added, "You wouldn't know someone named Lola would you?" I sounded desperate.

He gave me a look as if he knew, I was not really telling the whole truth but how could he know?

He nodded, "Well that is some trouble you got there, but we will be sure to help you out, I don't believe I've met anyone named Lola, sorry. My names Jamie Bennett though and this is my sister Sophie. I could ask my mother, if you wanted to stay the night, you look exhausted and we can try to get you unlost, but I would have to ask my mom first. What's your name anyways?" Jamie asked.

Jamie was right, I was exhausted, I looked worn out from walking in the forest and yelling out Lola's name, I was shivering cold and I knew that if I looked in a mirror my eyes would want to shut close. I am defiantly ready to go to sleep, but I could not help the disappointment of still not knowing where Lola went.

I tried to smile the best I could, but I figured Jamie probably thought I was just being polite.

"My name is Tala." I nodded before I added, "That would be great if I can stay the night but I don't want to intrude. It's just that, I've walked in the woods for about an hour and I am so cold, but I can't thank you enough."

He smiled. "No, it's no problem at all, come with us." Then he turned away with Sophie and started heading towards his house with me following behind him.

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

– **(1) - Correct me if I'm wrong but I looked up Burgess Pennsylvania and there is no such thing but there is a Burgess in Virginia in real life, and when my dad looked it up, it said the population in 2012 is 335! Wow a small town! I decided to use Burgess Virginia's population but at least it is a Burgess.**

**Well, I decided in this chapter you have a little more info on what we look like! Sorry about that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways and wow, over 2,000 words and more! I'm on a roll!**

**Next chapter, you get to see what happened to Lola!**

**Edit: 7/7/2014 - I changed the ending of Chapter 1: Where am I?, to make it seem more realistic. Tala's answers and Jamie's responding was very unrealistic, so I changed it. Here is the old version though if you want to read it. **

**Deleted Scene: Ending Chapter 1: Where am I?**

**"Can we help you?" The boy asked.**

**"Yea, um sorry for bothering you, I know it's late and well I don't think you will believe me but it's a worth a shot right?" I asked them.**

**They gave me confused looks before the boy smiled and laughed.**

**"Trust me I see things all the time, and people don't believe me. What is it?" he asked.**

**"Well, you see I live in Canada...I don't want to go to a therapist because I might sound crazy but I was watching a movie with my friend and we heard a voice and the next thing I remember is ending up in the woods over there. I don't really know how I got here, and I don't have anywhere to go and I'm just lost." I said before shaking my head. "You wouldn't know someone named Lola would you?" I sounded desperate.**

**He gave me a look.**

**"You're right, that does sound crazy, but don't worry I won't take you to a therapist. I'm only fifteen. Besides as I said before I've seen things and I don't believe I've met anyone named Lola…My names Jamie and this is my sister Sophie. We will be sure to help you with whatever you need I can even ask my mom if you want to stay in the guest room but I have to ask first. What's your name?" Jamie asked.**

**I smiled the best I could, but figured Jamie thought I was just being polite.**

**"My name is Tala." I nodded before I added, "That would be great if I can stay the night but I don't want to intrude. It's just that I've walked in the woods for over an hour and I am so cold, but I can't thank you enough."**

**He smiled. "Alright, come with us." Then he turned away with Sophie and started heading towards his house with me following behind him.**

* * *

**Your Writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**Read on and keep on Meowing and Howling!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow...**


	3. Chapter 2: Where is Tala?

**Title: **The Land of No Return

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Lolanice:**

**Hey guys! Lola and EndWolf are here! I would like to give a shout out to Ms. Writer Block ****for being our first reviewer ever! Thanks so much! I would also like to thank our followers for following this story! Finally, I would like to thank EndlessWolves for collaborating on this story and editing it. :D! Thanks EndlessWolves! Thanks for reading and 'Keep Howling, Meowing and Read on!' **

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hey guys! Thank you reviewer, favorite and two followers for following the story, it means a lot to us. Here is the next chapter for "The Land of No Return." I Thank Lolanice, for writing this next chapter, on another side note, I would like to say that I am writing my own story called '**_**The Burning Flame Embers'**_**…When the prologue comes out on FanFiction, please be sure to check it out! Okay that is enough advertizing. Here is the next Chapter! However, before that let us reply, back to our reviewers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We still do not own ROTG! Darn it!**

* * *

**Replies:**

** Ms. Writer Block: **

**EndlessWolves: Thank you! I am also curious on what will happen next. We have conflict points on what will happen in the story but we are kind of winging it as we go along. I have no idea when this story will end!**

**Lolanice: ****"Thanks for reviewing! We appreciate it! Thanks for the review..."**  
**First Review on the story ever!**

* * *

**Writer: ****Lolanice.**

**Editor: EndlessWolves.**

**Extra: None**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Where is Tala?_

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)-_

**Dreaming:**

'_Whiteness...'_

'_The first thing I saw through my eyes.'_

'_Falling into nothingness...'_

'It feels like I have been here forever…What time was it? Would I ever get home?' I thought to myself.

I also thought I heard Tala, beside me. As hard as I could, I tried to pry my eyes open. I could not open my eyes for some reason and I could not scream.

I tried to reach out my hand but felt no one. The voice was getting farther and farther away. I was frustrated. Repeatedly I tried to pry my eyes open. Even one peak would do. I needed to know if Tala was okay… 'What about my parents?' I asked myself.

'Sure, it was a Friday night, but still. How long had it been?' I continued thinking to myself.

I tried once again to reach my hand out but failing each time. Then the mumbling voice just faded into thin air and that is when the color white started to turn black. How did I know? I just had a feeling.

'**Pure, **_**Pitch Black...**_**' **

**End of Dreaming:**

I woke up. I was on a smooth, warm fuzzy blue couch. An old woman pushed me back down, after I tried to sit myself up. The old woman had green eyes that dulled with age but still looked lively. Her skin was pale and she had white, grayish hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a long blue skirt, that went down to her knees and a button shirt that was black with red flowers on it. On her feet she had blue slippers and a red heart shape necklace was on her neck as well. She also had white pearl earrings on her ears.

"You're lucky I found you dearly,"The old woman said smiling.

I looked around startled and noticed that the walls were made of logs. 'Strange' I thought in confusion.

"W-Where am I?" I said still confused and jumpy. She spoke to me in a calm, yet cheerful voice. "You are 1,570 miles away from Burgess Pennsylvania." I looked at her confused.

"H-how is that possible?" I said shakily. "I-I was just in Canada the other moment..." I added worriedly.

The old woman looked down at me with concerned expression on her face. "You sound crazy… but perhaps it's the brain damage you probably faced." The old woman answered.

She then left and returned with some soup. "Eat up dear!" said the old woman as she was presenting the soup to me. I took it and slurped it as fast as I could go. When the bowl was empty, the old woman took it and left closing the door and smiling.

I looked to the frosted up window. "How is it snowing here?" I said confused.

I had just left Canada, and which should be colder than the United States. However, it felt like -50 Celsius. I huddled up in a blanket the old woman handed me, and continued to stare out the window.

Thoughts rang through my mind. I was thinking back to the voices_. _

'_It doesn't have to.'_

'_No… escape.'_

'What could that possibly mean? Why am I in the United States, without having to go through the border? Where is Tala?' I thought as I brought my chest into my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs, and squeezing myself. I hope she was okay.

I did not want to lose her. If I did, I would be lonely... especially at school. Sure, I had friends... However, they were not interested in Rise of the Guardians or Minecraft. I then thought about when I went over to Tala's that day. 'Why did I?' I thought angrily. 'This was my entire fault. We would have been okay if I just did not come over. Maybe, I just should be alone forever. Maybe I should.' She added to her thoughts.

It then started to snow faster and faster.

I did not want to sleep. I wanted; no, I needed to find that town. I then started to stand up as I creaked, open the door from the room I was in, and tiptoed down the stairs, making sure no one noticed. I then found another door and slowly opened it to go outside, and clicked it shut, as I looked around, noticed I was in a country like area. I started to run, faster than ever before.

I started to feel cold. I remembered having nothing on but shorts and a sweater but I did not care as long as I made it to the town. I pulled my purple hood over my head and continued sprinting. My legs were turning purple at this point but I kept on running, hoping to find something.

I then fell flat on my face as I gasped and breathed deeply from running. I could not keep going. My legs were frozen and stiff. My eyes were watering from the cold and my sweater formed frost on itself. I could not keep going.

'This is the end' I said to myself.

I slowly started to curl into a ball as I hugged my knees tighter and tighter. 'Would I freeze to death? Would I live?' These were my last thoughts as I slowly closed my eyes and before I blacked out, I could have sworn, I heard laughter.

'_Run as far as you can, Companion of Fun.'_

* * *

**Lolanice: **

**Next chapter, it is back to Tala's point of view... EndlessWolves, is writing the next chapter... Do not worry I will be back writing the next chapter after hers! Enjoy her next chapter!**

**Edit: 7/17/2014 That is now changed our friend from school, Is writing the next chapter, after EndlessWolves chapter is finished. Lolanice will not be writing the next chapter after EndlessWolves. She will be back into writing in Chapter 5.**

**Your Writers, **

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing and Read on!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow...**


	4. Chapter 3: Fear will strike her heart

**Title**: The Land of No Return

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**EndlessWolves: **

**We are back with another chapter 'Fear will strike her heart!' Thank you, for the favorites, reviewing, following, and for your patience as we did not get the chapter out fast enough as we could have hoped. It has been a bit of a challenge updating, although it's been fun writing for you guys. The chapter may, or may not seem unrealistic, and some out of character parts, if there is any at all, sorry. Well here you go!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! We are back with TLONR (The Land of No Return), and I would like to thank our friend from school, and my friend Tala (EndlessWolves), for helping edit and write stories with me. It has been a blast! I would also like to thank you all for your reviews and you're favorites and following and I would like to thank the support coming from the readers! Please keep on reviewing and showing support as we continue to think about what is going to happen next throughout the chapter! Thanks for checking the story out and take care!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend:**

**Hi, I am a new writer joining this story, and I appreciate writing the next chapter. I know that with writers like you, I will be welcomed. I just want to inform you, I do not have an account so it will take a long time to write the next chapter because I have to make it through email.**

* * *

**Replies:**

**Guest: **

**EndlessWolves:**

**Thank you! Sorry, for the long wait! I was, caught up with reading on Fan-Fiction again and juggling between Life, and school, which adds exams but that is now over and it is summer break for me. I am also supposed to be going to summer school, but I am not sure if that is going to work out due to circumstances out of my control, but anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Lolanice: **

**Thanks Guest, we appreciate you writing to us and we are glad you are enjoying this story!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend: **

**Unavailable **

**Jackfrost-Guardian****:**

**EndlessWolves: **

_**The Land of No Return already has three people working on writing the chapters. We do not need any people to join us. I thank you for your support though and Thanks for asking. I really am sorry.**_

**Caramel 00****:**

**EndlessWolves:**

**Yes, it does suck. The chapter was finished a while ago but because the chapter is like what over 8,000 words. It takes a long time to edit and with that, I have to wait for Lola and my other friend (who is joining writing the next chapter a while ago) for the author notes and replies.**

**Lolanice: **

**Thanks for reviewing! I know your waiting for the next part and we cannot wait to post it! Sorry about the wait, and everything but it has been busy due to summer and exams and such things like that. Thanks for reviewing again, and we cannot wait to hear more from you!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend: **

**Unavailable**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yah, I own Jack Frost! He is mine! No, I do not own him, or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Writer (Editor): EndlessWolves **

**Extra: None**

* * *

_"And we just laughed and talked about normal stuff."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fear will strike her heart.**

* * *

**-Tala Wolf -**

* * *

We finally made it to Jamie's house with Sophie, the little girl. When we were walking to his house, I learned more about him, and Sophie. In addition, Jamie was a high school student to Burgess high. His dad left when he was six, and Sophie was his sister.

'I wish I had a sister, or brother. I was so lonely when I came home from school. However, Lola has an older sister but their personalities are very different.' I thought before my thinking continued.

Then there are those arguments...By people who do have a brother, or sister, think they do not want them, but then realize what it would be like to be alone, as an only child. The opposite goes for those that don't have any siblings, would want a brother and sister. It is somewhat sad when you think about it, but Jamie and Sophie are quite different, I just knew nothing would pull them apart, unless something came between them. I just know it!' I smiled as I thought about it before frowning once again at my final thought.

'As for his dad leaving, I'm just glad my dad didn't leave. Jamie did not really say if he died, or if his parents divorced or anything, but I guess I just rather predicted it. My parents are divorced as well, but at least I see them both regularly.' I sighed as I stopped thinking when I saw where we were, it seemed eerily familiar to me. 'I wonder why that is.' I thought

We arrived at his house easily; it was very simple. From my view, it was a red house with a black roof. There were three windows and at the top of the house, which must be the upstairs, and two windows below. A white fence surrounded the front yard with a tree in the corner. There was also a basketball hoop by the garage in the driveway. The doors for the entrance to the garage were white along with the window ledges, and finally there was a white car in the driveway. Since it was getting dark out, the two porch lights on either side of the white door were lit up.

I started to get nervous wondering if Jamie's mom would let me stay. 'I mean, I am grateful Jamie trusted me this far, including telling me more about themselves. Did they not think I was a stalker or something? I mean it's not every day a person comes up to a stranger and says, "The last thing I remember is awakening from the woods."' I thought. However, I had to tell him something, so I told him who I was, and the best I could without trying to sound crazy as we slowly walked to his house.

"So you mean you have amnesia? You don't remember anything, anything at all?" Jamie asked me.

Oh, I remembered. I know. However, I am not telling you, or your sister, I did not want to sound crazy.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"What's the last thing you remember, other than the woods, and your friend?" Sophie asked me curiously.

Jamie also looked at me wondering as well.

'What is the last thing I remember? Oh, just that I was with my friend watching a movie and all of a sudden, there was a creepy voice, and I ended up in the forest. 'Believable story Tala, Believable story.' I thought sarcastically. Besides there was so much going on that I could barely think about it. I needed to sleep.

I lied, "Nope, not anything." before I added, "I guess I am like Jack Frost now."

Jamie gave me a look when I mentioned Jack Frost, and I could see him raise an eyebrow before Sophie said...

"You know Jack Frost?" The seven year old looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

Oh the good old days where I was a kid again, but hey I am not even thirty yet.

I smiled "Well, I don't believe I've seen him yet, but he is definitely real. Just look at the snow to prove it!" I said to her.

"Wait a second; what does Jack have to do with you not remembering anything?" Jamie said to me, very curious about what my answer would be.

_Oh, what would be my answer?_

I shrugged. "Well there is this rumor, that Jack has been wandering the earth for three hundred years before he got his memories back." I answered.

Sophie was listening in on our conversation as Jamie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"And where exactly did that rumor come from?" Jamie asked me.

'Why is he so serious about it? Jack Frost is just a myth and a movie character, just as the other creatures that are not suppose to be real, as much as I want him to be real. There is just no possibility.' I thought, but I have to say something, I am not ruining Sophie's belief.

"No one really knows." I gave him my short answer.

I could tell Jamie knew something was off about my answer, but I was glad he dropped the subject as we finally got to the gate fence door. Jamie then opened the gate to the front yard as he asked me a question.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Not really, I mean your mothers probably scary or something." I said to him smirking.

"My mom...scary?" Yeah, right!" Jamie said right back at me before Sophie crossed her arms.

"Mom is not scary!" Sophie agreed with Jamie.

"Okay, Okay, you win she's not scary!" I laughed briefly, and I looked at my feet, as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Trust me, you will love our mom. She's not going to throw you on the street or something, unless you like robbed a bank or something along those lines?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't think I ever robbed a bank." I told him

"And how do you know that?" Jamie asked me.

"I have a feeling that I was like a normal kid, not some bank robber or kidnapper." I said back to him as he laughed

"Well come on!" and Jamie said as we followed him up to the white front door, while he knocked on it and opened it. "Hey mom, we're home!" he yelled inside the house.

"Over here, Sweetie!" a voice called somewhere inside the house.

'That must be his mom.' I thought as my heart started to thump. 'I mean I know I am like what 18 years old, and I am the oldest from my friend Lola. It is just, I am always nervous to meet new people. Meeting Jamie and Sophie was just luck, because I was desperate and panicking, but this is different even though, I have done this loads of times, as in meeting new people.' I finished my thought as my brown eyes swirled around the inside of the house, as we walked into a long hallway.

The hallway was blue, with a light gray color. Walking down the hall, we stopped by a closet, and Jamie, and Sophie took their coats off, and hung them up. Me, all I was wearing was my sweater. It is a relief I did not get frostbite yet.

'The irony.' I chuckled to myself, just thinking about it made me think of the movie.

We continued along the small hallway, as we passed I seen photos hanged up on the wall. Pictures of people I have not met and pictures of Jamie, Sophie, a woman and a dog. I am guessing that is what Jamie's mom, looks like. It then confirmed to that suspicion as we got to the end of the small hallway.

There sat a woman on a couch staring at the TV screen before Sophie smiled and ran up to her.

"Guess what mom?" Sophie climbed on top of the couch, and almost jumped on top of her mother's lap.

She laughed, "Perhaps it is your dinnertime. Or maybe bed time?" the mother teased her daughter.

"No, it's not bed time yet!" Sophie said to her mother.

"Oh it will be soon!" She smiled at her daughter.

Now, that I looked at her from my view. She had brown eyes, with brown hair tied up in a bun. She had blue jeans, with black socks on her feet. She had a light brown, light gray t-shirt. I could see where Jamie gets his looks.

I smiled at the happy little reunion, before my smile started to turn into a frown. My parents must have already known I was away, but this just makes me want to long for home. Not even 24 hours, and I am already home sick. I wonder how my mom must be doing.

"Uh, Mom?" Jamie came over to his mom as he added, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

His mom sighed, "Let me guess, your imaginary friend." Her mom replied.

I gave Jamie a look; I wonder what she means by 'imaginary friend."I thought to myself.

"No-she's-"but before Jamie could go on I interrupted.

"I don't think I'm imaginary, at least I don't think so." I said adding to the conversation.

At the sound of my voice, she jumped up startled, and got up from the couch, turning around to face me.

Silence filled the air remarkably; Sophie was the one to break the deadly silence with a random question.

"What can I name you for a nickname?" Sophie asked.

I raised my eyebrow, as Jamie just shook his head and smiled. His mom however was still very confused, but I would not blame her. If I was her, and a random eighteen year old stranger, came into someone's home with my kids. I would freak out too.

I blinked as Sophie asked me that question. "Nickname?" I repeated the word Sophie had said.

"Yea, I think Tala is very bland." Sophie said to me smiling.

"Bland? How is Tala bland? You know there are rumors out there that Tala means Wolf. I don't know if it's true or not but my last name is Wolf too so you never know." I said, still not believing that she kind of insulted my name.

"Wolfy! That's a good nickname!" Sophie said.

"Here we go again." Jamie groaned, as I gave him another look his way.

"Um, Jamie whose this?" His mom asked him.

"This is Tala, she um, needs our help." Jamie told his mother.

His mother shot a curious look my way before I raised my hand to shake hers.

As we shook hands, I nodded before I replied, "As I said before, my name is Tala Wolf. Um…" We slowly took our hands back to our sides before I continued.

"I am sorry for bothering you, and I know it's late and this usually doesn't happen every day, but I came from the forest near here and well…I lost track of my friend. I do not really live in Burgess to tell you the truth, so I do not know how far I'm away from home. As having a temporary memory loss, I do not really know anything, or seem to recall anything else but awakening from the woods. I could use some help to figure out what is going on, and how to get home. Including, finding my friend." I rambled not sure, if she understood because I could see Jamie and Sophie's mom get more confused.

"She has amnesia Mommy!" Sophie confirmed what I wanted them to believe as long as I found my friend and got home. I was happy whatever story they needed to know.

'As long as I get home,' I thought to myself.

The woman blinked as if she just came from a dream of some sort, when Sophie said that.

Silence over came us once again, not one of us knew how to continue this conversation, deciding to stop the awkwardness I coughed.

"Maybe we can talk alone, if that's okay?" I asked Jamie and Sophie's mom.

She nodded, "That would be a good idea, Jamie can you be a darling and –"she started before Jamie interrupted her as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm already on it, mom!" Come on Sophie!" Jamie called to his sister who was sitting on the couch.

"Coming" Sophie called as she followed her brother upstairs.

I blinked before I looked at the woman, as everything became silent again; I took a deep breath and asked a question to start the conversation.

"Are they always this active?" I asked her referring to Jamie and Sophie.

She laughed, "Yep, I think they got it from their father." She replied.

I was happy that she was starting to make conversation, before I took a deep breath.

"Look um. I know this is not an everyday conversation and I do remember some stuff that I would be sure to answer as best as I can. I was just wondering if you will let me spend the night and I could maybe try to call my parents or the police in the morning." I asked as I tried to reason with her.

There is just no way, I could call my parents from this far away, especially this late at night. They're going to ask me how I ended up here, and I didn't want to answer all these questions right now.

Jamie and Sophie's mom stared at me in question, and then she relaxed her expression as she looked at me, before she said. "That seems fair and I can see that Sophie and Jamie take to you nicely. You can settle in for the night until tomorrow, but you are right, I do have questions." She said to me while inviting me to sit at the spot next to her, as she sat back on the couch.

Awaiting her questions, I gladly took the spot before I nodded. "Go ahead." I told her.

She smiled at me gently before she asked me.

"Your name is Tala correct?" she asked me.

'Okay easy questions, so far so good' I thought.

"Last time I checked, Tala Wolf, and yours is?" I questioned feeling bad I didn't know her name but she only smiled again at me reassuringly.

"My name is me Lorinda Bennett." She answered.

I almost laughed at our conversation. 'Is this like twenty questions?' I thought before Lorinda stopped my thinking spree.

"What's the last thing you remember again?" she questioned.

I shrugged "The woods." I told her.

"Burgess Woods right?" she asked me.

I blinked. 'Was that the name of the forest?' I thought to myself.

"If that's what it's called then I guess yea." I shrugged giving her the look in my eyes that I didn't know.

"What about before that?" she asked, trying to get some answers.

"Before the woods and how I ended up there? Um, nothing really." I said to her, not sure about it myself. Well it is an unbelievable story.

She shook her head.

"You said you had a friend that you're looking for, do you know her name, when was the last time you saw her was?" she asked me.

I nodded another easy question, "Of course her name is Lola Snow, we are high school students and the last I saw of her is really the last thing I remember before I ended up in the woods."

"And that is?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "She was just over at my house for a sleep over nothing else. Then, next I know, I'm in the woods over there." I pointed in a direction where I think the woods are, as I answered the question.

Lorinda groaned as she put her hands on her head. I cringed knowing I was probably the one who caused this action.

"So you don't know how you ended up in the woods but remember everything else?" she asked me.

"Yep." I lied through my teeth.

'I'm sorry Lorinda but I can't tell you, at least not yet. I don't think you will believe me when I tell you what I think, unless this is all a dream. But it feels so real.' I thought before I slowly closed my eyes and opened them.

"How old are you Tala?" she asked knowing I was growing tired of the questions.

"Eighteen." I told her.

"Who are your parents?" she asked yet another question before she rambled and added, "I'm sorry I have to know, I know this is bothering you and I-"

"No" I interrupted her. "Its okay, my parents split up before I was born, my dad's name is John Wolf and my mom's name is Sarah Soren. I also have a step dad, Michel Soren." I started before I continued already knowing her next answer. "My mom works at a grocery food store and my step dad is an electrician, my dad works at home most of the time as a building manager I think they call it. And me well I just go to school." I told her.

"Do you know your school name?" she asked me.

"Forest City high school," I replied.

"I don't believe I heard of that school name, do you know where you live?" she asked yet another question.

I nodded, "I live in London." I told her.

She gave me a look of confusion. "London England?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "No, the other London." I corrected her.

This time she frowned still not understanding what I mean. "What other London honey? I've never heard of any other London." She said to me.

My eyes widened, Shouldn't she know that there is another London? This doesn't make sense but at the same time it does I mean I can't expect people to remember all the cities in this world right?

"London Ontario." I told her, hoping to get some recognition out of her. To my relief I did but it still wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I know there is an Ontario but last time I checked I don't think there is a London there." She said.

I stared at her blankly. 'I think I know where I live lady.' I thought sarcastically.

I didn't mean it literally but I was tired and I was done with this conversation.

I crossed my arms. "Show me a map and I'll show you." I said right back to her.

She shook her head. "I don't have a map lying around. Jamie might but if what you're saying is true…how did you end up from Ontario, Canada to Pennsylvania, United states?" she asked me, dumfounded from where the conversation ended up to.

I shook my head once again; it seemed I did a lot of that.

This is a hard question; a question that I couldn't answer as I said. "The same way I ended up in the forest after hanging out with my friend." I replied.

She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have a phone number you can contact do you?" she questioned.

I nodded "yes I do its 519 …" but before I could continue to say what the rest of my phone number is. She interrupted me.

"There is no such thing as a number that starts off with 519 at least not yet." She gave me the reason of her interrupting.

My blood ran cold. 'She's kidding…She must be joking. She must!' my brain yelled at me.

I took a long deep breath, "Can I see your phone?" I asked her.

I was going to prove her wrong. There is a London Ontario and there is numbers that start with 519! Even though I shouldn't really be calling now as it wasn't really the best time. I had to know.

She sighed before she slipped her hand in her pocket and fished out her phone.

My hands shook as I grasped the phone and brought it close to me. It was a smart phone. My hands touched the screen as numbers appeared. I then dialed my home number.

'_5-1-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7' _

I put the phone to my ear to try to listen for the sound of ringing, but there was none, instead the operator came on, and what it said was something I was not expecting.

"This phone number does not exist." It told me.

My breathing quickened as I tried again.

"_**This phone number does not exist."**_

'_I did not know what happened next.'_

'_I was scared.'_

'_I was tired.'_

'_I was hungry.'_

'_I missed Lola.'_

'_I missed my parents.'_

'_I just wanted to go home and now I do not know where home is.'_

'_It was as if I did not exist.'_

'_Like, I never existed in the first place.'_

I could barely hear my breaths going in, and out, or the stutters my breath made. I did not feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, as my shaking, and my sobs went unnoticed by me. I definitely don't even remember when my knees touched the ground, and the soothing sound of a far away voice. It said my name so many times I could not count, and that I was going to be okay. I did not hear it because I was not going to be okay.

'_This is my nightmare.'_

'**A** **Nightmare that, I can't escape on my own.'**

I don't know how long I was like this, and I don't even remember how much time had passed. I didn't feel that someone's arms were wrapped around me. I just wanted to go home. If anyone thought that, this was a prank that I was joking about me being lost. They knew I was not lying now.

My eyesight was blurry that I couldn't see anything, everything was brown. I knew it was the floor of the house I was in, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I just couldn't register it. I didn't even hear footsteps walking downstairs or the sudden gasps from others nearby.

I couldn't hear anything.

It was that dream all over again, before I awoke up here coming to haunt me once again, that no matter how long I tried to reach out, I got further away.

'_**Just Darkness.'**_

The soothing in my ears stopped and said something but what it said I didn't hear. All I heard were the footsteps fading away which made me panic.

'**Do not leave me here alone!'**

'**I DO NOT WANT TO BE ALONE.'**

'**Come back! Please.'**

'**Please, don't walk away.'**

'**I want to feel visible and I want to exist.'**

'**So Please, I beg you, do not leave me alone.'**

I tried to get up and I thrashed in someone's hold. Who it was, I did not know just…

**Let Me Go!**

'_JAMIE, HELP ME HOLD HER DOWN. She's panicking.' A female voice shouted._

'_Don't worry I'm on it!' A male voice told the female voice_

I heard words but I did not know where they came from or whom it belonged to I just wanted out.

'_Tala!' a female voice shouted._

'_Tala please stop! You're okay!" a male voice shouted._

I didn't stop instead something else happened.

'_Tala sweet heart, please calm down.' A calm female voice said_

'_Tala, can you hear me?' a male voice asked._

"No...Don't go, don't leave me here." My mouth moved as I said those words but I didn't understand the meaning behind them.

'_Who gave you that idea?' a male voice asked me almost as if he could hear me but that's impossible right?_

'_We are not going anywhere.' A female voice stated._

'_What happened to her mom?' a male voice asked._

'_I don't know she just broke down like this after she tried to call someone that could help her.' A female voice said._

'_What did they say?' a male voice asked._

'_I don't know it might have been no one.' The female voice said_

'_What is that supposed to mean?' a male voice asked._

"I want to exist." I told the voices.

'What are you talking about? Mom what is she talking about?' a male voice questioned.

'If I knew she would not be in this situation.' A female voice said.

"It told me it didn't exist." My mouth moved once again on its own accord.

'_Who told you what didn't exist?' a male voice asked me._

...

"The phone number…doesn't exist…" I told them.

I was losing my breath fast as my blurry eyes closed as I stopped trying to get away from the arms holding me down on the floor.

…

Silence, the voices disappeared which caused my eyes to open once again.

"No! Please say something, don't leave me..." I said franticly.

'_We are right here, Tala.' A male voice told me._

'_She's not in her right mind, Jamie. She needs to rest." A female voice stated._

I didn't try to fight against the hold anymore as two arms wrapped around me tighter and picked me up, just like what would have happened when I was younger and when my mom or dad would pick me up. I then fell limp against the persons hold as I slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**-Dream - **

* * *

_Darkness…_

_That was as far as the eye could see._

_I was standing in darkness, and I was cold._

_Black cages hanged from the dark ceiling._

_Wind from nowhere brushed against me, which made the hairs on my skin stand on end._

_The black cages waved back and forth._

_I continued walking in this dark place until I heard something, a whimper. _

_I don't know what happened._

_Next thing I know I was floating right in front of a cage, and inside I saw a red-blooded wolf._

_Its blue eyes stared right at my brown._

_At that moment, I knew._

_The eyes I was staring at were mine._

_I was staring at myself…_

* * *

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

My brown eyes snapped open, as I found myself on a soft bed. I yawned and snuggled in the blankets as the sun shined in the window, trying to awake me from my nap.

Wait a second, how did I end up in bed? I was just with Lola, and my thoughts were interrupted as my eyes snapped open, and I shot out of bed taking the blankets off me.

My breathing quickened as I took in my surroundings. The room was ordinary, small, and cozy, with light purple walls, like my room at home. There were dark brown dressers to put clothing inside, and a small brown nightstand to put things on top. The bed frame was dark brown, with a blue blanket that I ruined in my haste to get out of the bed, which was now almost on the floor. There was a closet on the side wall, and a window on my other side with the sun shining out. A mysterious door lay in front of me waiting for me to open it. Not only that, but I was still wearing the clothing from the night before.

'What just happened?' I thought to myself worriedly.

'Did I hit my head?" I thought starting to panic.

'Okay Tala think things through…What do you remember? I remember that voice, and the forest and Ms. Bennett and those two kids I met and that other dream about…it reminded me of Pitch's lair in my favorite movie, but this doesn't make sense. Why would I dream all that up? It felt so real. What does it mean?' I started to think harder as a frown appeared on my face, which only caused a headache.

'I guess I got to find out where I am.' I thought as I started to walk to the door and as I was about to raise my hand to the doorknob and turn it. The door opened on its own.

"Wolfy!" a female voice shouted.

The next thing I knew my arms were full of…

"Full of?" I asked myself, as my eyes grew huge.

"Sophie?" I questioned, as my eyes widened down on the small golden haired and green-eyed kid.

Her clothing had changed and now had a purple shirt with a light gray bunny on it, with gray jogging pants. She was also barefoot, and she behaved carefree without a care in the world. My eyes just grew larger as she continued talking.

"Wolfy is okay!" Sophie said to me very excitedly.

'It was all true.' I realized. 'Not all of that was a dream after all.' I thought as I slowly came to a conclusion. Tears sprang to my eyes. 'I'm still lost. I'm still far from home.' I thought sadly.

"Yea, I'm okay." I told her but she frowned.

"You don't look okay, Wolfy is upset?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "Nothing for you to worry about, do you um know where your brother is by any chance?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's in his room, why?" she asked me.

"I have to ask him something." I tried reasoning with her, but when I tried going past her she moved in my way so I could not get to the door.

"Wait! Can you- Can you draw with me?" she asked and as I opened my mouth to speak. She added, "To make you feel better?" she said it in a question, giving me that puppy dog look.

I sighed before I smiled "Alright lets draw." I told her.

She smiled, "Yay, Wolfy stay!" She said to me as if I was a dog, before she ran out of the room closing the door behind her.

I chuckled. 'I wonder if she's really seven years old. She has the mind of a four year old, then again I didn't really ask.' I thought to myself.

'Now that I think about it, she looks like Sophie from Rise of the Guardians and Jamie too. Now why haven't I realized that yet?' I added to my thoughts.

Sophie came back with a package of pencil crayons, and paper. We laid down on the ground, then we picked colors and drew. I tried to see what Sophie was drawing, but she hid it from me each time saying, "No peeking!"

Therefore, I continued to draw pretty much nothing. Swirls, dots of patterns and animals lay across my paper.

I did not even hear the door open again, or notice another pair of eyes watching every moment that me, and Sophie did.

"I think I'm done, but I'm missing something." Sophie told me after the long silence.

I smiled, "Can I see it? I might be able to know." I told her.

She hesitated for a moment before she said "Okay."

I looked at the paper almost speechless. A bunny that looked almost human. It was standing on two feet, and had patterns on the fur. It was gray and the drawing made it look as if the bunny was fluffy. The tall bunny, also had something brown wrapped around its chest and shoulder with small eggs locked softly inside. Familiar green eyes stared back at me and a grin broke out on my face. I knew this rabbit anywhere.

I laughed and said, "You're missing his boomerangs."

She smiled, "Oh yeah, Thanks Wolfy!" she said, as she reached for the paper in my hand, then she pulled it away from me. My eyes stared at my own drawing, but before I could continue a voice spoke out.

"How did you know he was missing the boomerangs?" a male voice asked.

I almost jumped out of my skin, even though Sophie continued drawing. I whirled around to face Jamie who was giving me a blank look.

"I just knew?" I told him.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" he asked me.

'Why is he so serious? I remember the same thing happened when I mentioned Jack Frost, and now I have to wonder, why exactly that is.' I thought to myself.

I nodded, "I actually wanted to speak to you too." I told him before I looked towards Sophie. "Hey Soph…I have to talk to your brother now okay? I'll be back." I said to his sister.

She was still concentrating on drawing the boomerangs, she continued to nod, as I sighed and got up. I then followed Jamie out in the hall and down the stairs.

As we walked into the living room, to where it was more private from anyone listening, I questioned him.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him trying to get eye contact from him.

"Work." He said the one word, and looked blankly ahead.

I then stopped before we could reach the couch.

"Okay what's the matter with you?" I asked him not liking this side of Jamie. 'I liked the Jamie from yesterday better.' I told myself.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, as he whirled around to face me. Brown eyes stared into my own. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned me.

That is when my eyes narrowed. "No, what's the matter with you. You had the same look from yesterday." I told him.

This caused him to look at me confused, "Same look?" he repeated the two words.

I nodded, "When I mentioned Jack Frost, you had that same look. Why are you so serious about it?" I asked him before I looked around for Sophie to see if she followed us, seeing no one I continued and said to him. "They're not real as much as I want them to but you're acting like you know them."

'It was true every word I said. When I mentioned the rumor about Jack Frost being alone for 300 years, he questioned me about it. I then told Sophie about the boomerangs, so he also questioned me about that also. I wanted to know why that is.' I thought about the situation.

Jamie just looked away from me as silence filled the room. I could almost hear a pin drop.

He just shook his head, "Forget it. Forget I said anything." He finally said after the silence. His voice literally sliced through the air.

"Forget it? I do not think that is going to happen, Jamie. What is the problem?" I questioned him.

'Why couldn't Jamie just say it already?' I thought to myself.

Jamie questioned, "The problem?" Then he added out furiously, "The problem is you! What happened last night? Huh? Why did you break down after you tried calling someone? You're hiding something Tala, There's something you're not telling us and I need to know what that is." He told me. His eyes blazed into my soul with determination.

My breathing quickened, as memories raced out In front of me, the voices, and me breaking down. 'The voices and the phone!' Then my eyes widened, just thinking about it.

_The phone number does not exist._

I took a deep breath before I asked Jamie a question, to clarify what I needed to know.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked him.

"I think you already know that Tala." He told me.

"Because… I'm scared, Jamie." I told him.

I then added, "I'm frightened, I feel so alone. I'm far from home, and according to your mom, the place I live in doesn't exist. Then the operator says my parent's phone number doesn't exist as well! How would you feel if you wake up somewhere, somewhere away from your friends, and family and you don't know where you are, and then when you try to call your parents it tells you it doesn't exist?" I yelled at him causing him to blink surprised at my outburst.

I continued the conversation, "Yes, you are right, I am hiding something, but it's something, I need to figure out on my own, I don't even know what it means. I barely know how the events laid up to here Jamie! I have to figure it out on my own, and when I figure it out I'll tell you, I promise you." I said running out of breath.

He sighed, "Alright I understand, just when you figure it out. Let me know okay." He told me laying his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "Thanks Jamie." I said to him.

That is when colors started blurring in, and out from my eyesight, and my body started to shake. I could hear Jamie, as he shook my shoulder.

"Tala…? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I couldn't answer, but before I knew it, I collapsed towards the ground. I would have fallen, when I felt Jamie's arms catch me, just in time as I blanked out once more.

* * *

My brown eyes opened to the darkness, as I slowly stood up into a sitting position. On the bed, I looked around the dim lit room. The only light that shined through the window was the full moon. It was as if the moon was giving me guidance, against the darkness, in the dim lit room.

I got up on my two feet and walked to the window. When I got there, I laid my hand on the cold glass.

I told the moon softly, "Hey Manny." as it glowed brighter, if that was possible.

"Make sure Lola is okay for me okay?" I asked the moon even though it was pointless, before I stepped away from the window, and looked around the dark room.

'Did I pass out again?' I thought to myself, before I gazed a look at my bed. I then walked over towards the bed, thinking how tired I was. Then, a voice spoke out through the darkness in the room.

"Tala…!" A female voice shouted.

I stopped walking as I heard my name, my eyes focused to the direction where the sound came from and the voice it came from…

'It came from…' I came to a slow realization, before the voice shouted again, "Tala!"

"Lola." I breathed.

"Tala?" her voice hollers out to me, in a question.

"Lola!" I called out, as I ran to the door swinging it open. I ran past several doors in the hallway before I turned a sharp corner, and ran down the stairs. Not caring if I was going to wake something up. I didn't even know that there was a brown and white dog chasing and barking after me.

"Tala?" a little voice questioned me, as she creaked open her door.

However, I did not answer, all I cared about was trying to find Lola.

Sophie screamed, "TALA!" towards me, but I was already gone.

* * *

**-Sophie Bennett-**

* * *

'Where is Wolfy going?' I thought franticly, before I ran through the hallway where Tala came from. I came to a stop at my brother's door, and slammed it open; knowing mom was still at work late, and this was an emergency.

"Jamie! Jamie, wake up!" I yelled to my brother.

He only groaned and put a pillow on top of his head.

"Leave me be Soph, it's not even time to get up, it's...," he trailed off, before his eyes peaked away from his pillow, to his clock. "It's four in the mourning! Now let me sleep!" he said to his sister, before he turned away from her and tried to fall asleep again.

"But Jamie, its Tala!" she said using Tala's real name for once.

"What about Tala?" he questioned.

"Something is happening; she just ran downstairs, yelling a name of some sort." She told her brother "Get up please, I'm worried!" she whined.

This caused Jamie to stand up, as he stared at his sister.

"Show me." He asked Sophie.

* * *

**-Tala Wolf-**

* * *

"Lola!" I screamed, as I made my way to the front door, and unlocked it. I ran out into the front yard, but there was no one there. There was no Lola, there was just me.

I looked around and turned in a circle, as the bright lights from the street, blinked at me.

"Lola?" I questioned.

Instead, I heard a chuckle, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." a female voice said.

I froze up, and slowly turned around to meet the person, I would soon learn to hate.

There was a teenage girl in front of me. She looked around 19 years old. She had midnight black hair, and pale skin. Her sweater was, pitch black with red on the edges of her sleeves. She also had black leggings and was barefoot, even though it was freezing outside.

However, most of all it was her red eyes that stared right through me.

"Welcome to your new home, Companion of Hope." She said, her voice rushing through the deadly wind.

My eyes widened and the ground under my feet disappeared. I yelled out as I fell inside of a dark hole, and as hard as I could, I tried to get out, but the hole that I fell through just sealed itself shut. I was, locked inside the darkness, and my eyes closed shut not knowing when they were to open again.

* * *

**-Jamie Bennett-**

* * *

We ran to the front door where Abby, our pet greyhound was barking like mad, but before I opened it, I looked behind me for Sophie.

"Stay behind me." I told her.

I slowly opened the door, making sure Abby would not try to get out at the same time, to see Tala, and a strange girl, I have not met before. That was when the girl said, "Welcome to your new home, Companion of Hope." Then, just like that, Tala disappeared from my sight, under a dark hole.

The girl then chuckled, "Well that was easy." She laughed as she said this, and she too disappeared in black midnight sand.

I froze as I watched the encounter and 'was that nightmare sand?' I thought as I slowly closed my eyes.

"What happened? Where's Tala?" Sophie questioned me.

I then looked at her green eyes, before I turned, and walked down the hallway once more.

"Only the guardians can help her now." I told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked me.

"It means we need to call the Guardians." I told her as we finally made our way upstairs, and into my bedroom. I turned on the light. My room was simple enough with light gray walls, with a brown dresser, and a brown bed frame. I also had blue blankets, and a blue small rug on the floor. The floor was brown, and I had shelves littered with books, and snow globes. I had a window, closet, and of course, a door, we just walked through.

I then looked upon the shelves. On each shelf held a snow globe. I then found the one I was looking for. However, this snow globe was not a regular snow globe, it was something else.

It was a portal meant to transport anybody to anywhere or anyone. However, these were, used for emergencies only, and were not there for ones enjoyment, or entertainment.

"We need help." Jamie said, before he whispered to the globe. "The North Pole,"

Jamie let it fall to the ground and it smashed into millions of pieces and disappeared as if nothing broke in the first place. A swirling portal appeared before them as Jamie took his sister through the bright light.

_The Guardians Are Coming…_

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**I'm sorry again for the wait! Next chapter you meet a new character, and you see what happens to Lola once again. In addition, another friend from school who does not have an account on here, is writing the next chapter, and I promise you; the chapter will be out way faster, Thanks!**

**P.S. If you find a spelling, punctuation error, or something that needs to be fixed in this chapter, please let me know because I'm tired of reading over 8,000 words and editing it. I'm just going to post it. Thanks, and keep on Howling!**

**Here is another, deleted scene!**

**Deleted Scene: Beginning Chapter 3: Fear will strike her heart**

**Ugh, Jamie probably thinks I am crazy, Goodbye my insanity.**

**Jamie gave me this look before stopping.**

**"Do you believe in the guardians?" He asked me.**

'**Guardians? What did that mean? The only Guardians I've heard about were in Rise of the Guardians but I didn't tell him what movie we watched so he can't be asking about those Guardians, right?' I thought to myself.**

**"Guardians…?" I asked him, confused.**

**He sighed. "You see, I don't think you're crazy, just lucky, you haven't told anyone of this but us. This is why people think I'm crazy, why I lost all my friends, because they told me to grow up, if you think the same way and want to leave. I'm not blaming you; the Guardians are Santa clause..." He started to say.**

**My eyes widened, but before Jamie can continue to list the names, I interrupted and said.**

**"North, Guardian of Wonder" I said**

**This time his eyes widened, and so did his sister Sophie. She started to smile.**

**"Tooth Fairy..." Jamie continued.**

**"Tooth, Guardian of Memories" I answered.**

**"The Sandman..." Jamie spoke as he looked at me, wondering if I would get his real name right.**

**"Sandy, Guardian of Dreams" I amazed him once again as he continued.**

**"The Easter bunny..." He said next.**

**"It is, E Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short, and Guardian of Hope." I smiled as I answered.**

**"And..." Jamie was about to say something as he opened his mouth, but I just waved my hand like it was nothing.**

**"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun."**

**"How-how did...how did you know their names?" Jamie asked me, and I could guess Sophie was also asking that question.**

**I shrugged, "I am an ROTG fan, what can I say?" I told him.**

**"ROTG?" Jamie gave me a confused look as he asked the question.**

**"Yea, Rise of the Guardians, it's about Pitch Black trying to take over the world, and the Guardians have to stop him, along with their newest guardian, Jack Frost." I said before I continued.**

"**Well, to make a long story short, all the kids stopped believing except for Jamie Bennett. Which now that I think about it, it's funny because you're a Jamie too. The Jamie in the movie was younger. Around 10, and oh I think he had a sister too named Sophie Bennett. I would think she would be around two, and it's crazy because ****you**** both have the same names." I rambled as I told him this information.**

"**Anyways, Jamie was the first one to see Jack Frost, and with the help of his friends they were able to bring Sandy back. Sandy kind of, well, disappeared for a little bit. The earth was back to normal after they took care of Pitch." I went on to explain, I didn't say Sandy died because well, I didn't know what Sophie would think.**

**"Wait, wait… WAIT! You're telling me all that is from a movie?" Jamie stared at me, almost as if he couldn't believe it.**

**"Yea, the director is ****Peter Ramsey." I said to him.**

**"****And you know about Pitch Black?" Jamie questioned. Not believing what ****I'm**** saying.**

**" Kozmotis Pitchiner? Yea, I know who he is. He was also a general in the golden ages. He had everything, a wife, and a daughter. I think she's Mother Nature. However, that's just in the books. I haven't read the books but I've read some spoilers." I answered.**

**"Books!" Jamie exclaimed.**

**"Yes Jamie, books! Where have you been? Who hasn't heard of Rise of the Guardians?" I asked him before I continued, "To tell you the truth Jamie, It was also the movie I watched before ending up in the woods. I would have thought you would have known Rise of the guardians since you mentioned them but you haven't watched it?" I asked yet, another question. **

**"No we haven't, if we had known about this movie, we would have already watched it and read the books." Sophie told me, as Jamie slowly got out of his shock.**

**"That was...unexpected..." Jamie said still coming to terms with it.**

**This time I gave him a look "Unexpected?" I asked.**

**This time he just shook his head. "You ditched the question, I was asking. Do you believe in them?" He asked me.**

**I tilted my head "Believe in them?" I questioned.**

**"The Guardians" he said as if it was a normal conversation.**

**I hesitated. 'Did I believe in them? I mean sure, yes, I wish they were real, but ever since my mom broke my heart when I was twelve telling me they were not real. It just broke my heart.' I thought about it before I started thinking again, 'My dad told me when I was 11 and I didn't believe him. I tried to keep my hope in then, but I just lost it.' I looked down at the seven-year-old Sophie as I was thinking about this. **

'**If I said, they were not real. It was probably going to break her heart but I need to answer truthfully right?' I questioned to myself. I can tell Jamie was completely serious by the look he gave me. **

* * *

**I took this scene out, because Jamie asked Tala, about the Guardians way to quick.**

**Well that's all for now Believers!**

**You're Writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**Lastly, our Anonymous friend**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing and Read on!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow…**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepy, Sandy Girl

**Title: **The Land of No Return

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend:**

**Thank you for waiting. I do not have an account but I will still try to get you the chapters, I write fast. This is also my first writing. I started two Fan Fictions' in my lifetime. Both I have not finished and will not post, but today I will be entertaining you with this story. **

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hello here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Keep on howling, meowing, favoring, reviewing and following! This is my friend's first writing on here! So I guess it is a collaboration of three now. This chapter however does have some of Lolanice's writing inside of this chapter and a little bit of my writing to but only for the story to make more sense. I still went along the plot line. The writing and plot of this chapter officially came from our friend though.**

**PS: Sorry about the lateness of chapters, it has been a busy summer. Just went to the** **Dominican Republic for summer break vacation, and now we are back at School! Therefore, things should pick up a little bit because we see each other during lunchtime to talk about where the story is going. Keep on reading though!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! I would like to thank EndlessWolves and our guest friend for writing this chapter. In the end, it is both her and my ideas for this chapter! I would also like thank EndWolf, for editing and viewing the chapter... Thanks to everyone, and as always keep on meowing, howling and read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own ROTG in any form, sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Replies: ****None**

**Writer: ****EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend**

**Editor: ****EndlessWolves**

**Extra: ****Lolanice**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sleepy, Sandy Girl

* * *

-_? ?-_

* * *

I had been cutting wood for a warm fire outside of my house when I saw a girl running trying to get to somewhere; at first, I did not think anything about it, before she collapsed in the snow. I gasped and I dropped my axe that I was using to cut the wood and started to run over to her before I put her to sleep with some sand.

'_How that was possible you may ask? Well that is a whole other story.'_

I then picked her up, and brought her inside my house and laid her on a couch with a small blanket and ran back outside and finished chopping the wood. When I thought that was enough. I put the axe away, leaning it on the railing beside the door, carried the wood inside the house, and put the logs in the fireplace.

I took some paper and lighted the fire with a lighter, with nothing else to do; I leaned on the wall, waiting for this strange girl to wake up.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. She looked exhausted even though she was sleeping.  
I wondered 'If she was the girl that Manny was talking of. Where is the other one? She looked around sixteen. This would be an age where most would stop believing in magic and dreams. I guess I am going to find out.' I thought as I closed my eyes thinking about the past, and a forgotten memory resurfaced in my mind.

I then thought about the prophecy and while doing so I fell asleep standing up.

'_The Wolf and the Snow will come to this world, making the companions complete but darkness is by every corner. The Wolf will be, stolen and the Snow will go through a journey. The real world is coming and the Companions and Guardians will be the last hope.'_

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)-_

* * *

I could not feel the wind anymore from running. My whole body was numb, my legs, my arms. I could not feel anything. I was staring into darkness. I knew I was, knocked out even though I appeared unconscious all the way.

'_Was this the end?'_ I thought to myself.

I wanted to pry my eyes open but as much as I tried, I could not. Then as if my some miracle, my eyes snapped open. I looked around; I was sitting on a bed covered with warm blankets with my legs, and feet, tucked up to my chest.

I slowly got up into a sitting position onlyto see a young girl around fourteen standing there sleeping. She was pale skinned with golden, blond hair that was long and curly. She had light pink lipstick on her lips and she had golden sand colored nail polish, on her nails. She was also wearing a golden sandy outfit dress with moccasins made out of golden sand on her feet. Then suddenly, she woke up as her sandy golden eyes stared right at me.

'She was covered in the golden sand color!' I yelled inside of my head.

I then thought back to the movie that Tala and me, was watching before this whole mess started…

_Rise of the Guardians_

The more I looked at her the more she started to look like Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams. She looked so much like him.

* * *

-_? ?-_

* * *

While I was sleeping, I sensed someone was waking up. My eyes slowly snapped open to see the strange girl staring at me.

"My names Tina Coin… what's your name?" I asked her.

The girl responded saying, "I am Lola Snow. I'm trying to find my friend. I heard I was around Burgess Pennsylvania..." she trailed off unsure.

The girl shook her head, "You must be hungry. We will talk later and ill try to help you find your friend after you eat." I say heading to the kitchen before Lola could say anything else.

I just knew she was the girl, the look in her eyes just told me. Not only that, but her friend could be the wolf she was talking about. She seems so confused and her last name is Snow, which only fits my suspicion.

I grabbed a cup and a dish and turned on the microwave and I emerged some minutes after, I had hot chocolate, Mac, and cheese on a plate in my hands. I then walked over and laid them down on a small table beside the couch.

She smiled at me again "Here you go, eat up." She said to me.

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)- _

* * *

The girl then became silent as I started to finish my Mac and cheese and continued to sip my warm hot chocolate. She then asked me a weird question.

"How's Burgess Virginia?" Tina asks.

I looked at her wonderingly.' Did she know I was not from here? She must know but how!' I yelled inside of my head. I stopped sipping my hot chocolate, keeping it in my hands to keep them warm.

'Wait, now that I think about it. There is no Burgess Pennsylvania. Only…' I continued to think before my eyes went wide with realization.

"How did you know?" I stuttered, thinking about the old woman that said that I was miles away from Burgess Pennsylvania. I stared at her as if she was out of her mind!

Tina then responded by showing me a movie cover…

I slowly moved in closely to examine it. I was shocked and held my hands to my lips, gasping in realization. In her hand was Rise of the guardians... The movie we had just watched before Tala and me disappeared from her house.

"Wait..." I said looking at her concernedly.

"Does that mean I am..." before I could finish my sentence however she finished the sentence off for me.

"Rise of the guardian's world? Yes!" she said cheerfully but she had that look in her eyes that she was worried as well.

My brain however could not process this much information and before I knew it. I was back in darkness again.

'_How was I ever going to get back home from this animation world?'_

* * *

**That is all for now!**

**Keep on Howling and Meowing!**

**Keep Reviewing,** _**favoring,**_** following and Reading on!**

**Your writers,**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**


	6. Chapter 5: The Guardians!

**Title:** The Land of No Return

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! Can you guess who the writer of chapter 5 is? That is right people, me! I would like to thank EndWolf, and my friend for joining in, because it is faster with three, and three is better than one! I cannot wait to be finished! I hope your enjoying these chapters, and you are not waiting too long! Anyways, keep on Meowing, Howling, and Read on!  
**

**EndlessWolves: **

**Another chapter, another day! Hello guys, and welcome to the next chapter. I added some dialogue in this chapter, but it is still pretty much Lola's chapter. Thank you for favoring, and all that, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**EndWolf's and Lolanice's friend:**

**Keep on Howling and Meowing from a good friend!**

* * *

**Replies:**** None at this time! (Keep reviewing. :3)  
Writer: Lolanice  
Editor (Extra): EndlessWolves**

**Disclaimer: Yes! We own Rise of the Guardians. Are you jealous? No we do not own Rise of the Guardians...but we can keep dreaming can't we? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Guardians!**

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)-_

* * *

My green eyes snapped open.

I woke up in the same place as last time when I fell unconscious. Thoughts rushed through my mind. I quickly wanted to fall asleep and forget about everything that has happened, but my eyes did not close shut no matter how hard I tried.

Tina, in all her glory, stared at me and smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad I had awakened. She then started talking to me in a calm yet, soothing voice.

"Don't be afraid, child! " She said with a big smile as she stood over me.

"You are safe with the Companion of Dreams!" She continued.

'I wonder if she's a morning person?' I thought inwardly to myself, and chuckled silently despite the situation, but by then I registered what she had just said.

I cried out, "Companion of Dreams?"

I tried to spring out of the bed, only to get pushed, gently back down, by her soft warm hand that reminded me of walking barefoot on a beach.

"Stay down." she said reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

I then obeyed her and stayed on the bed unmoving.

'It wasn't like she was going to listen to me otherwise right?' I thought to myself as she told me to get some rest and she would take me somewhere safe.

I knew I probably should not trust her like any other normal person, but I just felt as if I could trust her. I then laid my head down and the last thing I had seen was a flash of gold and that I lying on golden soft sand.

* * *

_-Tina Coin-_

* * *

I had to get her to the Guardians,

I wanted to show them that she might just be part of the prophecy, and of course, the rest of the Companions should be notified, as soon as possible. I then put her on a stream, thick line of golden sand, and flew her to the North Pole.

During that time, a few moments later, she awoke again soon later on the way to the North Pole, but something was different though. Something that just confirmed my suspicions on her bring in the prophecy. Lola's eyes before had been green, but now her eyes were an icy blue colour. I knew right then that the darkness was soon arriving, and not just any darkness, a war.

'No one deserved this' I thought as I sighed. I tightened my hand into a fist just thinking about my mother, that I have not even met. 'The only way I know her is through stories' I frowned as I thought about that statement before I shook my head, 'No, I was going to avenge my mother's death and Riana's too. I will not let the darkness win.' I thought at my final conclusion and I knew at that moment, that I made a promise to myself.

Luckily, Lola did not see my struggle, as I carefully told her to relax. She closed her blue eyes once again, and rested.

Finally, we were met at are destination. Snow hills and beautiful snowflakes fell to the ground on this cold winter wonderland.

I shook my head, 'Jack's done it this time,' I thought as I smiled.

The real prize in this scene however, was a bright red and brown workshop.

The workshop of North's was just beautiful, and still is too this day. There it sat on a cliff full of snow. It was as if the workshop was inside, and a part of the snow cliff itself.

As I flew closer, I found a window that was always open. I put my fingers on the hatches and slid the window open with little difficulty. I then slowly picked up Lola off my dream sand from outside and climbed in the window to get inside. The minute my feet touched the ground, wonder flew through the air.

I ducked as a flying toy car flew right towards me. When the flying toy car was gone, I straightened myself up, and looked around the workshop. It does not matter if I been here before. This place is still amazing as the last time.

The whole place pretty much had redness to it. There were tables and tables of yetis working, and were walking in the hallways of the workshop. I wonder how they can figure out there way around this crazy maze, and of course, the elves were there as well. The big globe sat in the front of the middle of the room near the meeting table with bright flashing golden lights.

As I continued looking around the Workshop in amazement, I saw North, the yetis that were grey and brown all over and of course…The troublemaking elves in red pointy hats just a few paces ahead of me. I gave a polite wave to everyone and sat down at the meeting table as North came over to greet me.

North was not like how many kids, or adults describe him. If they only knew, he had tattoos of Naughty and Nice on his arms. He was Russian, and a fairly nice guy with his red shirt, white beard, black pants, and blue eyes. He had boots and his sleeves, and bottom of his shirt rolled up just a tiny bit.

"Tina, it's nice to see you!" North said happily, "Haven't seen you in a while." North bellowed.

I smiled, "It's great to be back North, but unfortunately...we have a problem..." I told him.

North blinked, as he looked at the child that was now in my arms. He pointed to the child, and asked me a question.

"Who's that?" He said staring at the girl in complete wonder.

I closed my eyes, and breathed, "Her name is Lola Snow..." I said as I opened my eyes and stared at North.

"North I think she might be the Snow. I think she might be part of…" I added before I trailed off, already, knowing that North probably already got the answer.

"The Prophecy…" North whispered before he shook his head.

"Why do you think she might be a part of it?" he asked me.

"I'll explain when the others get here." I told him.

North nodded, he walked over to the globe and twisted the leaver as he sends colorful lights all across the globe with the northern lights and sends a message to the other Guardians, and sits down in the chair beside me.

I turned to North as I said, "We are going to have to try to contact the Companions as soon as the Guardians get here. They're going to need to here this."

North's eyes sparked. Which caused my eyes to roll over at him. I knew he was probably thinking about Noel….

Noel was a part of my group. The Companions, Anyway just to keep the story short we help protect the Guardians, of our choice me with Sandy, Noel with North and Jay with Tooth, and we also protect the Guardians centers, Wonder, Dreams and Memories. However, at this moment of time there is no Companion that protects Hope or Fun.

There used to be a Companion of Hope named Riana, but she died and well there has not been one since. I'm the Companion of Dreams, but I wasn't always one. I took after my mother Diana Dreams, who was the Companion of Dreams before she died, alongside Riana.

Now there is just the three of us, Noel Claws, the Companion of Wonder but known to the world better as Ms. Clause. Jay Moments, the Companion of Memories, and me, the Companion of Dreams, of course!

In annoyance, I said, "North!"

North chuckled, "yes, yes I hear you. We will find way to contact the Companions." North told me.

"Thank you." I said as I ended the conversation.

The other Guardians soon arrived as Bunny walked into the main room muttering about bloody colds, as he walked over to the fireplace, and rubbed his furry bluish arms trying to get warm before looking over at North, glaring at him, but not noticing I was there.

"This better be good North, you're lucky Easter just passed." Bunny told North.

Bunny was the Easter bunny. He had grayish, bluish, and white fur all over him, along with some dark gray markings that I learned were Pooka markings from his Tribe, but he does not really talk about it that much.

With his long ears, feet, and round tail, that pretty much summed him up, but we also can't forget his green eyes, or his gear wrapped around his shoulder, and arms. As anyone would say, "Watch out!" the bunny is not cuddly but inside he is but don't tell him that!

"Don't look at me! It's not my belly this time." North told Bunny, as he gestured to me, and the girl that I put on the chair beside me while Bunny was complaining about colds.

Bunny blinked his green eyes at me, "Tina?" he said dumbfounded.

I just smiled, and waved at him as Tooth zipped in the room.

"North I came as fast I could! Did Pitch come back?" Tooth asked North.

I shook my head as Tooth rambled that sentence out. There she goes jumping to conclusions.

Tooth, the only female in the Guardians group had feathers all over her in different shades of blue, green, and yellow. The only place that had no feathers was her human white skin on her hands, and half of her face.

She had beautiful see through wings that flapped a mile per minute, and is always off the ground. She also had a yellow, golden feather that was placed on top of her forehead. She also had purple eyes.

"Not yet. Here for another reason, Toothy." He told her as her purple amethyst eyes danced to me.

"Tina! It has been so long! How are you?" Tooth asked me as her fairies smiled at me and waved.

I asked her, "Good what about you?"

She smiled, and said, "Oh! I am doing fine and-"before she could finish her train of thought. She got sidetracked by another fairy, and started to speak so fast mentioning words about Sectors and street names. That I just lost focus.

That is when golden sand that was not mine flew into the room. I smiled and stood up. It has been a while since I saw dad, so do not blame me for being excited.

Dad then entered the room.

Sandy was completely the opposite of me. Despite being my dad he had golden sand all wrapped around him. Even his face and hands had a golden tint to it. His golden hair is whipped up, as if he has been in the wind for a while.

He was also a person who did not speak, but my father did tell me stories of when he used to, with his sand to communicate. Therefore, he was not born mute as my dad always says, "He, my mother, and I were shooting stars!"

His golden eyes raced across the room before he found my golden eyes. He smiled at me, floated over to me, and hugged me as I hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you too dad." I told him.

He then moved away from me, patted my shoulder and nodded at me, still smiling. It did not matter if he chose not to talk, or not. I just know that him being here with me with his smiles, showed me he loved me in a father, daughter type deal.

It was couple of moments afterwards, Bunny snorted and said, "Bloody Frostbite late again." Bunny grumbled as he crossed his arms, as soon as he said that Jack came in, flying into the workshop through the open window I opened, when I got here.

Jack Frost is the only Guardian that never had a Companion. He is new to the Guardians by a couple of years and is the only teenager in the Guardians group. He is pretty much the next person after the elves, with a troublemaking attitude.

He had white hair, and very pale skin. He had blue eyes and a blue sweater with frosty markings on it. He also had brown pants, and was barefooted, and he always carried around a wooden brown staff with frost wrapped around it.

Jack Frost immediately noticed the girl and did not take his eyes off her. 'He acted as if he just got shot by cupid's arrow and was already in love. Like seriously do Companions and Guardians fall in love that fast?' I thought as I shook my head before my eyes narrowed 'or at least I think she's a new Companion.' I added as an afterthought.

He asked a similar question to North, "Who's that?" He said swirling his staff around and making icy snowflake patterns on the meeting table with his so-called staff, as he got close.

Just as I was about to answer the reason why everyone is here, she woke up.

* * *

_-Lola (Lola Snow) –_

* * *

I finally woke up at what felt, to be like 4 to 5 hours. I then looked around and noticed I was on a chair. I froze as I saw Jack Frost, and gave a soft sigh. This immediately gained the attention of everyone in the room.

I smiled to everyone and opened my mouth with a friendly hello. The sandy girl looked confused as if she was waiting for something, or me to scream, but I had to face reality though. I was in the 'Guardian's World.'

'Wouldn't Tala want to see this.' I thought to myself before I thought back to the words from the past. The last words I heard before I got here, when I was still at Tala's house.

'_No escape.'_

'_It does not have to.'_

'Does that mean someone is trying to tell us something, to warn us about something?' I thought as I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there was a flash of white, and a teenage boy, roughly my age maybe even younger, and a girl around eight years old appeared.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He only wore a white T-shirt, which were ruffled and black pants that he probably put on before going to sleep. He was also barefoot which gave me the impression that he was asleep.

The girl had golden hair that was a little bit of a mess and bright green eyes that reminded me of Bunny. She also wore purple Pajamas, and was barefoot as well. This meant that I was right; they were asleep but not anymore.

The boy started to yell and panic about something to the Guardians as Jack walked over and comforted him, and the girl just stood beside him looking worriedly at her brother.

'What was he, mumbling about?' I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes in confusion at the situation.

Then a voice rang clear in the Workshop.

"_Tala!"_

All I could hear was a name. Her name...

**Tala Wolf.**

Thoughts over controlled my head, 'Tala? Was she ok? What is happening? Where was she?' Thoughts after thoughts raced in my mind as I slowly drifted back into darkness once again because of my override of thoughts...

'I really need to stop doing this.' Was my last thought before I was completely in the world of oblivion.

* * *

_-Tina Coin- _

* * *

I was surprised the girl did not scream or do something she might regret later down the road.

'Wasn't she terrified?' I questioned to myself as she then gave a soft sigh and said "Hi" to everyone around the room.

Everything went silent until a teenage boy, and a small, puny girl popped out of no-where and the boy started to panic to the Guardians, as Jack walked over and comforted him. The girl remained silent not saying a word and had a worried look on her face.

At first, it was hard to tell what he was saying, but then I caught on soon enough, and found out, a strange girl around nineteen was kidnapped. I found out the girls name is 'Tala Wolf' and someone that looked a lot like Pitch Black kidnapped her.

The boy also said he needed help but I already had a feeling about what happened. The only person that looks like Pitch Black himself is Secra Black, but she has been off the Companions and Guardians grid for years!

The Guardians had a silent conversation without me and already seemed to have made up their mind about finding this girl but I was in a completely different world.

I was thinking about 'The Prophecy.'

'_The Wolf and the Snow?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at Lola at that second, and noticed that she had fallen back asleep. I took a deep breath and let my thoughts roam, 'Sure, her last name is Snow, and all but is she really a connection to all of this like I was thinking, and what about this kidnapped girl, Tala Wolf?' I thought as I looked at the globe with the glittering golden lights before my eyes widened as I realised the full situation of what was happening.

'_Is this a connection to the prophecy and could the Wolf and Snow really help us or are we all doomed to fail?'_

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**Here is a deleted Scene!**

**Deleted Scene: Ending Chapter 5: The Guardians! **

* * *

_**-Lola (Lola Snow) –**_

* * *

**S****uddenly the Guardians panicked, and talked so fast that I could not understand what they were trying to say. 'What was going on?' My thoughts yelled at me.**

* * *

_**-Tina Coin- **_

* * *

**I was surprised the girl did not scream** **or do something she might regret later down the road.**

'**Wasn't she terrified?' I thought as she then gave a soft sigh, and said, "Hi to everyone around the room.**

**Everything went silent until the Guardians talked extremely fast but I could not understand them. **

**"Someone's been kidnapped!" North said feeling his belly. **

**"I sense the vibrations!" Bunnymund said, hopping up and down. **

**Then Sandy, my father, put an exclamation mark over his head. **

**Then they all started to shout, well except Sandy and me, "Tala Wolf, Has been kidnapped!" I stopped and stared at them in confusion.**

**I thought 'The Wolf?'****I then stared at Lola, and thought 'The Snow?' **

'**Was this all coming true? Or was it a terrible nightmare Pitch Black has trapped us in?'**

* * *

**This scene is taken out because of confusment issues, so we decided to explore more on the ending of this chapter.**

**Well that is all for now!**

**Your writers,**

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's Friend (Anonymous)**

**Keep on Reading, Meowing and Howling!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
